plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Frostbite Caves - Day 28
|Zombie = |FR = A Mystery Gift Box |before = Frostbite Caves - Day 27 |after = Frostbite Caves - Day 29}} Frostbite Caves - Day 28 is the 28th level of Frostbite Caves. It is the final Last Stand level in this world. The player is given 2,500 sun and 4 Plant Food. When this level is finished for the first time, the player gets a Mystery Gift Box. Difficulty *The main zombies to keep an eye on are Weasel Hoarder and the Sloth Gargantuars. Weasel Hoarders are not particularly aggressive in this level, but adequate are required. Laser Bean is a good choice, but even plants without an Area of Effect fare well. *As far as Gargantuars are concerned, instant kills or Plant Food are a safe choice. With 2,500 sun given, the player will not be able to plant very high-damaging plants. However, there are strategies that conserve sun that can be used at the end of the level. *A big threat in this level are the frozen winds, and therefore warming plants are vital. Pepper-pults are not a very strong plant, but Fire Peashooter has proved to be excellent in many strategies. Hot Potato can be picked up for quickly unfreezing plants. Strategies Strategy 1: Napalm Destruction Strategy By Sinanco *'Required plants' **Peashooter **Repeater **Torchwood **Hot Potato *'Suggested plants' **Imitater Hot Potato **Potato Mine **Stunion This strategy involves a row of Peashooters, Repeaters and Torchwoods to create a massive attackpower. It ignores the slider tiles of the level and only 125 sun is left after all the required plants are planted. First, plant five Peashooters to each lane on the farthest left column. Then plant five Repeaters in a similar manner to the column to the left and finally a column of Torchwoods to the next column to the right. Optionally, with the remaining 125 sun, a column of Potato Mines or Stunions can be planted. When the level starts, four Plant Foods should be used to power up the Torchwoods to turn them even stronger. Soon, player will be given enough Plant Food to turn all Torchwoods' fires into napalm flames. While Torchwoods constantly heat up plants in front and at the back of them from freezing and Hunter Zombie's snowball attacks, the leftmost column is left open to be frozen by blizzard winds. Therefore, each frozen Peashooter should be thawed with the Hot Potatos. Additionally, Imitater plant can be used to imitate Hot Potato and speed up the process of the thawing stated above. Three napalm pea projectiles for each lane is enough to vanquish all incoming zombie waves. The optional Stunions or Potato Mines will eliminate the slight risk of an Ice Weasel or a Sloth Gargantuar reaching the Torchwood column. Strategy 2: Playing with Fire Strategy by Seajelly *'Required plants' **Pepper-pult **Snapdragon **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb **Hot Potato **Magnet-shroom *'Suggested plants' **Blover This strategy does not require any premium plants. On the column farthest to the left, place a Magnet-shroom on the top tile and one on the fourth tile. Fill the rest of the column with Pepper-pults. On the second column, place a Pepper-pult next to each Magnet-shroom. This is to provide maximum warmth coverage and conserve Hot Potatoes. Fill the rest of the column with Snapdragons. Fill the third column with Wall-nuts. You will be left with 600 sun, more than enough for instant-use plants and replenishing Wall-nuts. Use your first two Plant Food on Pepper-pults or Snapdragons to get the two extra Plant Foods from the glowing green zombies. Save at least two to use on the Sloth Gargantuars. Use your Hot Potatoes on the Troglobite's ice blocks. Hot Potatoes recharge quickly so you can also use them on any frozen plants. Use your Cherry Bomb on the Sloth Gargantuars and finish them off by using Plant Food on your Snapdragons. Additionally, you may use the Blover to get rid of any flying Dodo Rider Zombies. Strategy 3: Plasma for Gargantuars Strategy by *'Required plants' **Pepper-pult or Fire Peashooter **Infi-nut **Citron *'Suggested plants' **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Homing Thistle or Snapdragon **Hot Potato or Stallia Remember to place Pepper-pults or Fire Peashooters carefully so that all plants are in the warming zone. Place Infi-nut on the third column and feed it with Plant Food to provide defense. Put Citrons on the third and fifth lane to deal with Sloth Gargantuars. On the second lane, put a Fume-shroom or Fire Peashooter. Place the other plants at suitable places, especially Magnet-shroom. You can fill the lawn with Stallias if you have it. The first few stages of the battle should not be a problem, as Infi-nut's barrier should keep you safe from Buckethead Zombies, Blockhead Zombies, Hunter Zombies and Ice Weasels. When the double winds freeze the first and fifth lane, Sloth Gargantuar will appear on the third lane. Feed the third-lane-Citron and the second-lane-Fume-shroom to take care of dangerous zombies. During the final wave, feed the fifth-lane-Citron to kill the last Sloth Gargantuar. Use the last Plant Food wisely. It is recommended to feed it to Homing Thistle to damage all zombies on the lawn. Trivia *A Dodo Rider Zombie will give the fifth Plant Food, just like Frostbite Caves - Day 12. *Sometimes the player may get the sixth Plant Food from a Blockhead Zombie. Frostbite Caves' other Last Stand level also have this "extra Plant Food" glitch. Walkthrough Frostbite Caves Day 28 Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with one flag Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Last Stand